


[OP][羅香]在太陽死去的那一天

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Human Pet, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Out of Character, Sensory Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 在某些罕見的時刻,他也會懷念起曾經作為一條軍犬的日子.





	[OP][羅香]在太陽死去的那一天

**Author's Note:**

> ！請確定已閱讀過Additional Tags並理解每一個tag的涵義
> 
> ！海軍羅x海賊香吉士
> 
> ！梗概來自：[有病]與友人（男）打海賊無雙開的各種小劇場（http://alagev8209.lofter.com/post/1d71b927_eec40f63）

 

 

 

 

Step 1.

混亂之中,羅幫了一點小忙,對象是極其無能且總會將事態越搞越糟的同僚們,他嘆著氣,將喝到一半的咖啡杯放在失去頭顱的肢體上,淡藍色的半球體以羅為中心向外急速擴張,幾分鐘後,數百顆跳動的心臟被人整整齊齊堆放在大廳中間,旁邊還有羅分類好,認為派的上用場的內臟.

羅貼心的告訴那幫同僚們如果有人想做器官移植現在會是個好機會,而他們看羅的眼神就像在看個毫無道理可言的瘋子.

缺乏美感的生物根本沒有生存的價值,如果沒能進行廢物利用就只能處理掉了,他下手一向精準,零失誤.

喔當然了,羅不會把他利用能力偷偷藏在牆裡的戰利品稱為失誤

在這批進攻的海賊中有一個東西吸引了羅的注意,在對到眼的瞬間,羅認為自己若不將牠弄到手會是件極度愚蠢的事情.

他喜歡漂亮的生物.

 

 

 

Step 2.

在漫長無趣且稱得上是空虛的海軍生涯裡,羅需要做點其他的事情好維持他的神智不會因為服從上級呆板無趣的命令日漸枯朽,他那永遠都在出餿主意義父的兄弟曾勸他養條狗之類的,多少可以轉移被人掌控的挫敗感,不難聽出了他語氣裡的不懷好意與暗示,羅翻了個白眼,內心卻不得不承認以心理學的角度而言他義父的兄弟的說法確實有幾分道理可言.

這也是為什麼他一口氣請掉了上半年累積起來的假期,不顧戰國氣急敗壞的怒吼,帶著新捕獲的小傢伙跑到他位於私人小島上的房屋裡度假的緣故.

小島外型如同數隻巨大的海上蝸牛連結在一起,在羅清除完島上的居民前據說是個有名稱的,一個早已滅亡的國家.

一般人選寵物都是從幼體開始飼養起,教他們語言,禮儀,規則,羅不然,他喜歡挑戰,也喜歡親手將個體調整成他理想的樣子,不過飼養成熟個體有個麻煩的地方,即不能讓牠們有錯覺能回到原本的環境,妄念不斷,會在馴服的階段裡增添不必要的風險,小傢伙不需要回去的地方,就像他不需要他的名字與姓氏,羅想成為合格的主人,第一步就是幫小傢伙認清他的定位在哪裡.

他甚至不需要鼓勵小傢伙,他的新寵物便以迅雷不及掩耳的速度跑進羅幫他準備的窩,一座由五副人骨為底拼起來的巢穴,羅沒有費心的去建造不同的情境,他乾脆的毀掉的舊的,取代核心事物,理直氣壯的進駐.

小傢伙應該是很滿意的,羅看著那張跪在地上將晚餐全都吐出來的臉,除了露在外頭喘氣的舌頭外沒有更多反應.

羅俯身,拿出紙巾將小傢伙弄髒的臉擦拭乾淨,牠抖的厲害,情緒激動,靜不下來,羅可以理解.

他真的很喜歡這張臉.

 

 

 

Step 3.

有些人喜歡替寵物打扮,讓他們穿著類似自身的衣服縮小版,讓寵物同自己一起吃飯,他們做這些事情的同時手中也牢牢掌控著項圈與牽繩,去強調主從性,去炫耀誰是誰的附屬品,他們美麗,有教養的寵物們.

小傢伙身上沒有任何衣物,當然了,羅不喜歡布料覆蓋住小傢伙的皮膚,他欣賞牠原本的樣子,羅也幫小傢伙理私處的毛髮,為了衛生,當然.

頭幾天小傢伙瑟縮在角落拒絕將裸露的軀體展現在羅面前,湛藍的眼珠子充斥的憤怒與屈辱,羅覺得莫名其妙,畢竟整個國土除了羅,失去視力的僕人們與在最外圍的複製士兵外沒有其他活人,他羞澀的寵物不親人的程度未免也太嚴重.

小傢伙沉默許久,羅看著小傢伙覆蓋在頭上柔軟的金色短髮,猛然想到小傢伙也許只是怕冷罷了.

他脫下自己身上穿著的黑色長版外套,走到小傢伙面前,溫柔的蓋在牠身上.

小傢伙發出了威脅性十足的咆哮聲,沒有移動.

羅提醒自己下次開始得告訴小傢伙從主人身上得到東西的正確與錯誤反應,聳聳肩,轉身去找東西吃了.

晚上他再回來時,小傢伙已經裹著他的衣服睡著了.

羅研究海圖,決定將小島開到氣溫舒適宜人的春島.

 

 

 

Step 4.

養寵物沒什麼蜜月期可言,打從第一天開始就是不間斷的訓練,有些規則必須要建立,在主人與寵物之間,直到雙方都理解了自己的權責範圍,才能享受由權威帶來的滿足,安全,理智,與愛.

但他還是個容易心疼心軟的人,比如他大可直接移除小傢伙膝蓋以下的部位,手術果實很容易就能做到這點,但移除小腿至腳掌的部分意味著他也得移除兩條手臂,他挺喜歡小傢伙修長的雙腿與骨節分明的手指,如此膚淺的原因讓他最終只是在小傢伙的手腕與膝蓋上焊上鐐銬,項圈延伸出來的鐵鍊限制了小傢伙雙手的移動範圍,腳就更簡單了,簡單的手腳就能讓他的寵物外型離標準更近一些.

他對自己的改造十分滿意.

小傢伙不太配合,意料之中,他從不知道什麼是恐懼,什麼時候該屈服,該如何尊重他的主人,羅猜想那是因為從沒人教過一條狗要怎麼樣才能成為一條好狗,牠們容易被周遭影響,以為自己也是人,可以用他們缺乏組織性的吠聲溝通,甚至站在比他更高階的生物面前質疑他的文明性,多可悲.

不得不說牠想學羅吃飯的樣子很可愛,羅一次次糾正牠,讓牠吃得像隻有教養的狗,坐好,雙手置於碗附近,不會將食物舔出碗外,也不會留下剩菜,小傢伙學的很挫折,不是嘶吼著將碗打翻就是拒絕進食,有幾次還將羅特地準備的狗食潑灑到羅身上..

羅不是個喜歡施暴的人,但他知道適當的懲處有助於權威的建立,畢竟疼痛向來是最有效的手段之一,他不介意在小東西身上留下一兩道傷疤.

他又給了小傢伙一次機會,小傢伙的反應與前幾次沒兩樣,羅知道自己沒選擇了.

金屬口枷撐開小傢伙罵咧咧的嘴,他撥開小傢伙的嘴唇,柔軟紅潤的嘴唇,小傢伙的野性未去,唯有幫小傢伙檢查生理狀態時能品嘗,與動物接吻是件奇怪的事,好在羅的接受度向來都比常人要更廣些,關於接吻,羅並不感到可惜,沒辦法讓寵物照著主人的想法走是主人的錯,他需要更努力,現在,他需要專注在手上的工作

由左至右,沿著上排牙齦劃出一條鮮紅色的軌跡,他緩緩的做著記號,沒怎麼費心控制小傢伙因痛苦而砸在身上的拳頭,直到整張嘴都覆蓋一層被稀釋過的粉色液體.

他著迷的看著傷口綻放,傾聽血管破裂的聲音.

下一步是牙齒,神經被強制抽離的疼痛讓小傢伙痛到發出強烈的哀號聲,羅不是個殘酷的主人,同樣的他也不輕易心軟,世界上所有不受控且因此而受苦的寵物背後都有著一個不負責任的主人,羅非常喜歡小傢伙,他不會讓這種事情發生.

他移除了小傢伙的牙齒,把他們泡在特製的液體中保存,直到小傢伙學會正確的吃飯方式前,羅會先替他好好保存.

直到小傢伙證明自己能贏回他的牙齒,那將是第一個獎勵.

叫聲一直持續到小傢伙昏過去為止.

從那天開始羅不再費心讓小傢伙學習如何正確的吃飯了,他將食物打成好消化的泥,利用餵食管直接將食物灌進胃裡,他靜靜地捧著小傢伙抽蓄的身體,溫和告訴小傢伙如果牠學不會正確的進食方式,羅不介意這樣餵牠一輩子.

牠沒有禁食的機會,故意將胃裡的東西吐出來也無所謂,手術果實總能把那些東西再塞回去.

小傢伙不欣賞他做的這些事情,難聽的吠聲從未停過.

不知何故,他保留了小傢伙的聲帶.

羅喜歡他的聲音.

 

 

 


End file.
